Adolin Kholin
'Adolin Kholin '– syn i dziedzic arcyksięcia Dalinara Kholina. Trzeci w kolejce do tronu Alethkaru. Adolin jest pełnym Odpryskowym i mistrzem pojedynków. Jego bratem jest Renarin. Posiada białego ryshadyjskiego o imieniu Pewnokrwisty. Biografia Adolin urodził się jako pierwszy syn arcyksięcia Dalinara Kholina i jego nieznanej z imienia żony. W nieznanym momencie życia zdobył swoje Ostrze Odprysku w pojedynku z niejakim Tinalarem - Pancerz miał już po przodkach ze strony matki. Maluje go na niebiesko. W czasie akcji „Drogi Królów” Adolin wspomaga ojca w walkach na płaskowyżach. Podczas polowania na przepastną bestię jako trzeci Odpryskowy pomaga ojcu i królowi – to on ostatecznie powala na ziemię bestię. Przez cały czas Adolin jest sceptycznie nastawiony do pomysłu współpracy między arcyksiążętami. Niepokoją go też wizje ojca, jest przekonany że Dalinar oszalał na starość. Mimo tego, gdy ktokolwiek wyrażał nieprzychylną opinię o jego ojcu, Adolin za obrazę żądał satysfakcji – pomimo, że ojciec mu zabraniał, gdyż Kodeks zakazuje pojedynków między oficerami w czasie wojny. Adolin przyznaje się do pomyłki, gdy Navani udowadnia że wizje są prawdziwe. Dalinar pozostawia dowodzenie Adolinowi, gdy samotnie wyrusza ratować Sadeasa przed Parshendimi. Adolin w ostatniej chwili zdąża mu z pomocą. Adolin przez cały czas nie ufa arcyksięciu Sadeasowi, nawet gdy Sadeas oczyszcza Dalinara z zarzutów o zamach na królu. Towarzyszy ojcu w ich wyprawie na Wieżę, gdzie Sadeas zdradza ich i zostawia otoczonych przez Parshendich. Gdy na ratunek przybywa im Most Czwarty, Adolin i Dalinar prowadzą natarcie i przebijają się do mostu. Adolin najpierw chce przebić się do ojca, który walczy z Eshonai, ale odwiedziony od tego zamiaru przez Kaladina dowodzi odwrotem, a potem utrzymuje przyczółek mostu. W czasie „Słów Światłości” Adolin prowadzi do walki oddziały Kholinów sam, gdyż Dalinar oddał Ostrze i Pancerz. Ojciec cofa zakaz pojedynkowania i Adolin toczy walki, by zdobywać Odpryski. Celem jest pozbawienie innych arcyksiążąt Odprysków, aby w końcu móc wyzwać samego arcyksięcia Sadeasa. W międzyczasie na Strzaskane Równiny przybywa Shallan Davar, podopieczna kuzynki Adolina Jasnah, przynosząc wieść o śmierci siostry króla. Jasnah wcześniej doprowadziła do zaręczyn między Adolinem i Shallan. Rudowłosa Vedenka od razu zwraca na siebie uwagę Adolina i z biegiem czasu oboje są sobą coraz bardziej zauroczeni. W międzyczasie Szeth, Skrytobójca w Bieli, atakuje Arcyksięcia Dalinara. Adolin walczy w obronie ojca, jednak łatwo ulega Mocowiązcy. Adolin wygrywa kolejne pojedynki, aż wyzywa do walki Relisa Ruthara. Młodszy Kholin wyzywa Relisa, by walczył razem z drugim Odpryskowym przeciw niemu. Tak spektakularny pojedynek da mu Prawo Wyzwania samego Sadeasa. Jednak popełnia błąd przy sformułowaniu wyzwania i gdy dochodzi do pojedynku, Relis staje do walki wspierany przez trzech innych Odpryskowych. Na szczęście, Adolin ma prawo do wsparcia i wspierany przez Renarina i Kaladina zwycięża walkę. Sadeasowi jednak udaje się odroczyć walkę, dzięki zamieszaniu wywołanym przez Kaladina. Kaladin za próbę wymuszenia pojedynku z lordem Amaramem trafia do więzienia. Adolin, solidaryzując się z nim, z własnej woli zamyka się w celi na tak długo, jak długo zamknięty jest Kaladin. Adolin w tej walce zdobył trzy Pancerze i dwa Ostrza. Chce podarować pełen komplet Kaladinowi, ale on go nie przyjmuje i przekazuje dalej Moashowi. Adolin wraz z Shallan towarzyszy ojcu podczas wyprawy zwiadowczej na dalekie płaskowyże. Ratuje tam ojca przed zamachem ze strony arcyksięcia Sadeasa. Niestety, podczas zamachu Shallan wpada do rozpadliny. Adolin jest przybity tym faktem. Tym bardziej jest zaskoczony, kiedy Shallan i Kaladin docierają do obozów. Adolin bierze też udział w wyprawie mającej na celu ostateczne pokonanie Parshendich. W czasie bitwy dowodzi lewym skrzydłem flanki Kholinów. Zwycięża swoją walkę dzięki błyskotliwemu manewrowi oraz pokonuje w pojedynku Eshonai. Niestety, w czasie walki ginie jego ryshadyjski, Pewnokrwisty. Po bitwie zmuszony jest walczyć po raz drugi z Szethem i przegrywa - ale w ostatniej chwili ratuje go Kaladin. Adolin następnie wycofuje się i razem z armią zostaje przeniesiony do Urithiru, gdy Shallan uaktywnia Bramę Przysięgi. W Urithiru Adolin zajmuje się odkrywaniem i eksploracją tego starożytnego kompleksu. Podczas jednej z wypraw spotyka arcyksięcia Sadeasa, który również bada kompleks. Na skutek burzliwej rozmowy między mężczyznami dochodzi do bójki, w której Adolin zabija Sadeasa. Wygląd Adolin jest bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną. Ma czarne alethyjskie włosy, przetykane blond kosmykami, i jasnoniebieskie oczy. Tak jak jego ojciec, zawsze nosi mundur wojskowy. Moce i umiejętności Adolin jest jednym z najlepszych wojowników Alethkaru, ma tytuł Mistrza Pojedynków. Znakomicie czuje swój Pancerz i świetnie walczy Ostrzem Odprysku, specjalizując się głównie w Postawie Wiatru. Kaladin stwierdził, że wyrównany pojedynek to taki, w którym Adolin walczy z dwoma przeciwnikami. Adolin ma też sprawny umysł, jednak o dość wąskiej, typowo militarnej specjalizacji. Sprawnie dowodzi, łatwo odczytuje posunięcia wroga na polu bitwy, potrafi szybko przeprowadzić zaskakujące manewry. Jego postawa na polu bitwy zawsze porywa żołnierzy do walki, zwiększa morale. Osobowość i charakter Adolin jest człowiekiem raczej prostym i bezpośrednim. Nie jest błyskotliwy, ale zdaje sobie sprawę ze swoich wad. Jest bardzo gwałtowny i pobudliwy, ale nie jest lekkomyślny. Jest jednak bardzo honorowy, jak jego ojciec, nie jest zepsuty, choć jest rozpieszczony. Ma dobre serce, potrafi być całkowicie bezinteresowny (np. uratował nic nie znaczącą markietankę przed żołnierzami Sadeasa). Dopóki nie spotkał Shallan, Adolin był niestały w uczuciach, często wdawał się we flirty. Młoda Vedenka okazała się tak intrygująca, że Adolin całkowicie stracił dla niej głowę i przestał interesować się innymi kobietami. Relacje Dalinar Adolin bardzo ceni, szanuje i podziwia ojca, który jest dla niego autorytetem w większości spraw. Martwi się, gdy wydaje się że Dalinar oszalał, a gdy okazuje się że tak nie jest, pomaga ojcu z jeszcze większym zapałem. Jest gotów nawet poświęcić życie za ojca. Dalinar z kolei wysoko ceni umiejętności syna i bardzo mu ufa w wielu sytuacjach. Renarin Dwaj bracia Kholin są jak ogień i woda. Wojowniczy, impulsywny Adolin i nieśmiały, ceniący raczej naukę Renarin mimo różnic znakomicie się uzupełniają. Obaj bracia bardzo się kochają i wspierają w trudnych sytuacjach. Shallan Davar Adolin jest zakochany w młodej Vedence. Shallan zrobiła na nim wrażenie od pierwszego wejrzenia, a potem utrzymała jego uwagę swoją naturalnością. Shallan bardzo lubi księcia, ceni go za jego życzliwość i dobre serce, choć czasami razi ją jego opiekuńczość. Kaladin Początkowo stosunki między Adolinem i Kaladinem nie układają się najlepiej – obaj nie ufają sobie i działają sobie na nerwy. Z biegiem czasu Adolin zaczyna jednak doceniać kompetencję Kaladina, a Kaladin przekonuje się o szczerości uczuć księcia. Po pamiętnym pojedynku Adolina z czterem Odpryskowymi, gdy Kaladin zostaje uwięziony, Adolin solidaryzuje się z nim. Od tego czasu zostają przyjaciółmi. Torol Sadeas Arcyksiążę Sadeas jest największym przeciwnikiem Dalinara, a zatem i Adolina. Adolin nienawidzi Sadeasa za zdradę, jakiej się dopuścił wobec ojca i armii. Często traci nad sobą panowanie, gdy rozmawia z arcyksięciem. Gdy w ostatniej rozmowie Sadeas wyraźnie prowokuje Adolina, ten go zabija. Kategoria:POV